


Bittersweet

by lavinda



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Annoyingly happy i mean, Briefly mentioned Percabeth, Briefly mentioned Solangelo, Fluff, Happy Ending, I don't like Solangelo sorry guys, I wrote half of this instead of sleeping so be ready for some mess, If you liked these tags please don't worry it's in Russian, M/M, Percy is a huge dork, Pining, Romance, a lil bit of angst, as always, but Nico loves him anyways, but maybe i'll translate it, evil laughter here
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavinda/pseuds/lavinda
Summary: Если бы Перси мог повернуть время вспять, он бы никогда не стал связываться с Бьянкой ди Анджело.





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know  
> Lorde - White Teeth Teens  
> Radiohead - Creep  
> Bee Gees - Night Fever  
> Billy Joel - We Didn't Start A Fire  
> Cake - Long Time  
> The Doors - Hello, I Love You  
> RHCP - Californication  
> George Michael - Careless Whisper  
> Arctic Monkeys - I Wanna Be Yours  
> Dean Martin - Everybody Loves Somebody

Если бы Перси мог повернуть время вспять, он бы никогда не стал связываться с Бьянкой ди Анджело.

Они встретились, когда им обоим было по тринадцать — ходили в одну среднюю школу, Скарсдейл, с отвратительным учителем математики и просто отличным кафетерием. Бьянка, хоть и прожила всю свою жизнь в Италии, знала английский на порядок лучше Перси (хотя бы потому, что у неё не было СДВГ и дислексии); весёлая, общительная, с шаловливым блеском в глазах и доброжелательной улыбкой, она вскоре после начала учебного года обзавелась кучей друзей и начала довольно близко общаться с компанией Перси. После совместного проекта по социальным наукам — огромной 3D-карты Австралии — они начали здороваться в коридорах, а затем и садиться вместе за обедом; уже следующим летом Перси, Бьянка, Гроувер, Аннабет и Рейчел все вместе зависали в пиццериях, заглядывали в боулинг, перекидывались попкорном в кинотеатрах и даже устроили вечеринку у бассейна (по инициативе Перси, конечно), что в том возрасте считалось невероятно крутым.

К десятому классу их компания, справедливо считавшаяся самой крутой в школе, расширилась до восьми человек. Джейсон Грейс, приехавший прямиком из Калифорнии, сразу же получил славу Золотого мальчика, став капитаном футбольной команды — одной из самых сильных в округе — и сдружился с Перси, хотя в их взаимоотношениях всегда хватало здорового дружеского соперничества. Джейсон каким-то образом втянул в их круг Рейну Рамирез-Ареллано, президента школьного совета, и Лео Вальдеса, переведшегося к ним в середине девятого класса из школы на другом конце города, откуда его выгнали за то, что он чуть не спалил лабораторию. Последней, почти в конце девятого, к ним присоединилась Калипсо, с которой они познакомились через Рейчел; вскоре после этого они с Лео начали встречаться. Их восьмёрка громче всех шумела в кафетерии, придумывала самые крутые проекты и всегда участвовала в Неделях Школьного Духа. Даже Рейна, поначалу отказывавшаяся приходить в школу в пижаме, хотя она сама же всё это и организовывала, в конце концов пошла на уступки под напором Перси и Рейчел. Оказалось, что она спит в просто прелестной ночнушке с розовыми пироженками.

В том же году в Джефферсон Хай появился младший брат Бьянки, Нико. Он, хоть и был на два года младше их всех, как-то умудрился перепрыгнуть через восьмой класс и оказался сразу в девятом. Перси уже встречался с ним, когда они собирались дома у Бьянки. Будучи одиннадцатилетним мальчишкой, Нико с головой был погружён в эту дурацкую игру — Мифы и Магию. Он с гордостью демонстрировал друзьям сестры свои эксклюзивные карточки из дополнительных коллекций и с удовольствием ходил с ними в Макдональдс, где всегда с горящими глазами заказывал Хэппи Мил.

С переходом в старшую школу Нико изменился. Он слегка подрос, но всё же оставался Перси ровно по плечо; перестал играть в Мифы и Магию, начал всё чаще одеваться во всё чёрное и запираться в своей комнате, когда они приходили к Бьянке. Он не стал пользоваться бешеной популярностью сестры и не садился с ними за обедом, хоть и начал довольно тесно общаться с Джейсоном. Перси, если честно, почти его не видел: единственным общим уроком у них была психология, где он предпочитал отсыпаться в дальнем углу кабинета, остывая после изматывающей физкультуры и готовясь к ещё более изматывающей математике, а не общаться с каким-то отчуждённым парнишкой. Рейна даже предлагала ему присоединиться к школьному совету, пусть его оценки и болтались где-то на грани допустимой нормы, но он и так едва справлялся с должностью капитана школьной команды по плаванию. В общем и целом, ему было вовсе не до Нико с его эмо-панко-готовским периодом; они, в принципе, никогда особо близко и не общались.

Они с Аннабет начали встречаться в середине одиннадцатого класса, когда их чувства друг к другу стали настолько очевидны, что Гроувер прямо предложил решить дело свадьбой. Рейна и Джейсон, который к этому времени уже стал вице-президентом школьного совета и полноправным членом Национального общества почёта, тоже провстречались два недолгих месяца, а затем пришли к обоюдному решению, что оно того не стоит.

Одиннадцатый класс стал для них годом перемен. Рейчел, заручившись их поддержкой, начала участвовать в разных художественных выставках и к семнадцати годам стала желанным гостем на многих закрытых арт-тусовках Нью-Йорка. Гроувер открыл в себе талант к игре на флейте и завёл себе подружку из соседней школы по прозвищу Можжевелка (если честно, никто из них так и не узнал её настоящего имени). Джейсон внезапно заинтересовался сферой авиационной промышленности, пусть только в теории, и начал носить очки в тонкой золотой оправе. Лео, мастер на все руки, победил в городском конкурсе роботостроения и на полученные в качестве награды пять тысяч долларов сделал у себя дома ремонт, а оставшиеся деньги полностью спустил на Калипсо. Бьянка познакомилась с Талией, безбашенной старшей сестрой Джейсона, и увлеклась стрельбой из лука. Аннабет, готовившаяся к поступлению в университет с самого десятого класса, всерьёз занялась архитектурой. Перси, ничем особым не выделявшийся, просто наслаждался последним свободным годом школы, проводил время с Аннабет и сближался со своим новым отчимом, Полом.

Он заметил, что Нико снова сменил парадигму, только к середине двенадцатого класса.

Он стал более расслабленным; прекратил постоянно ходить в наушниках и притягивать к себе тени и сменил джинсы скинни на свободные бермуды, пусть всё ещё и отдавал предпочтение чёрному. Он так и не стал общаться ни с кем из их компании, кроме собственной сестры и Джейсона, но его довольно безразличное к ним отношение сменилось на что-то более тёплое. Он даже начал перекидываться парой словечек с Перси в коридорах, но они никогда не заходили дальше нескольких привычных фраз.

В январе Нико начал встречаться с Уиллом Соласом, своим одногодкой. Перси знал о нём совсем немного; ему об этом сообщил Джейсон. Перси тогда только пожал плечами и улыбнулся: он любил Бьянку, которая была ему всё равно что сестра, и определённо был рад за её младшего брата, пусть они и почти не общались.

В апреле, когда начали приходить письма от университетов, они закатили огромную вечеринку, буквально все вместе поступив в колледжи CUNY, пусть и разные. Перси был невероятно счастлив узнать, что ему, несмотря на академическую успеваемость, выделили стипендию, которая практически полностью покрывала обучение — его семья, даже с помощью Пола, совершенно точно не смогла бы оплатить всё.

Он с грехом пополам сдал выпускные экзамены и с лёгкостью стал королём бала выпускников, где они с Аннабет, глупо хихикая, танцевали под старые шлягеры Bee Gees. Королевой стала Бьянка, что, если честно, ни для кого не стало сюрпризом. Всё такая же лёгкая на подъём и остроумная, как и пять лет назад, она всё это время была чуть ли не талисманом их школы.

На церемонии награждения выпускников, прямо посреди своей речи, Перси чуть не расчувствовался.

Он любил эту школу. Пусть иногда ему и хотелось сжечь её дотла, но с ней было связано столько всего, что это не уместилось бы ни в одном ежегоднике. В ней он обрёл настоящих друзей, в ней он достиг так много всего, — в том числе первой в жизни заслуженной пятёрки по английскому, — в ней он, в конце концов, начал встречаться с Аннабет, которая тепло улыбалась ему со своего места. Он обвёл взглядом своих друзей — в синих мантиях и квадратных шапочках с кисточками они казались намного старше, намного взрослее. Где-то в заднем ряду он увидел Салли Джексон, вцепившуюся в ладонь Пола и смотревшую на него взглядом, полным любви и гордости. Там же был и Нико, в тёмных брюках и белоснежной рубашке, пришедший поддержать сестру, державшую речь до него.

Он так любил их всех. Он мог бы благодарить их вечно.

Конец его речи встретил шквал аплодисментов, и он, не удержавшись, спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Школьный хор спел «Аллилуйю», и директор Хирон начал вручение дипломов.

Уже после официальной церемонии, когда все со слезами на глазах обнимались, — кто-то в последний раз, а кто-то — в надежде на новую встречу, — к Перси, стоящему чуть в стороне ото всех и бездумно глядящему на здание школы, подошёл Нико.

— Привет, Перси, — поздоровался он с улыбкой.

— Привет, старик, — обрадованно ответил Перси, помотав головой, чтобы отогнать наваждение. — Подпишешь мой ежегодник?

— Конечно, без проблем, — Нико с готовностью взял у него ручку и, стараясь удержать увесистую книженцию на весу, раскрыл её и начал чиркать что-то в самом уголке. — Кто-то в этом году на пике популярности? — спросил он, не отрываясь от дела, явно намекая на почти полное отсутствие свободного места.

— Ещё как, — с ухмылкой ответил Перси. Аннабет неподалёку разговаривала о чём-то с Рейной; кто-то крикнул, что скоро будут запускать фейерверки.

— Вот, держи, — Нико аккуратно передал ему ежегодник и ручку.

— Спасибо. Ты же ещё год здесь будешь, да?

— Ага.

— Обещаешь не убить миссис Доддз?

— Может быть.

Они оба рассмеялись; Нико, тем не менее, уже через несколько секунд как-то резко посерьёзнел и отвёл взгляд, совершенно сбивая его с толку.

— Перси… Я хотел тебе сказать… Ещё кое-что.

— Да?

— Я, — Нико как-то отчаянно закусил нижнюю губу, но тут же глубоко вздохнул и восстановил зрительный контакт. — В общем, я давно хотел тебе сказать. Но никак не получалось. И я решил, что лучше сделать это сейчас, потому что, может, сегодня я вижу тебя в последний раз…

Он тараторил всё быстрее и быстрее, а ещё подозрительно залился красной краской. Перси, сам того не осознавая, задержал дыхание.

— Тымненравился, — он пробормотал это так быстро, что Перси почти не уловил смысла.

— Что?

— Ты мне нравился, — уже размереннее повторил Нико, окончательно становясь похожим на спелый помидор. — С одиннадцати лет. С нашей первой встречи. Все эти годы. Вроде первой влюблённости, знаешь?

— Что? — ещё раз переспросил Перси, просто не в силах осмыслить ситуацию.

— Какой же ты тупица, — Нико закатил глаза, сразу же становясь похожим на самого себя. — Ты казался мне идеальным, Персей Джексон. Но я это, вроде как, уже перерос. Ну, ты понимаешь. Ты, вообще-то, не мой тип.

— Не твой тип, — повторил за ним Перси, всё ещё ощущая в голове полную пустоту.

— Да, — ответил Нико таким тоном, словно объяснял что-то умственно отсталому. Его щёки постепенно возвращались к нормальному оттенку. — У меня теперь есть Уилл, и вообще. Иногда ты ведёшь себя, как ребёнок.

И это говорил ему чуть ли не пятнадцатилетний молокосос.

Но, если честно, он не знал, что ему сказать. Да, возможно, Нико был прав.

— Удачи в колледже, Перси. Я рад за вас с Аннабет. Правда. Если будет время, то загляни на вечер встречи выпускников. Буду ждать.

С этими словами он улыбнулся ему в последний раз, развернулся и ушёл.

Перси простоял на месте добрых две минуты, пытаясь понять, что только что произошло, пока к нему не подошли Гроувер с Можжевелкой. Только тогда он опомнился и снова влился в разговор, но время от времени зависал, неосознанно пытаясь найти взглядом Нико, который своим неожиданным признанием чуть ли не буквально сбил его с ног.

В тот вечер он больше его не видел.

*

В середине июля Бьянка шокировала их всех.

Поступив в Бруклинский колледж на полную финансовую поддержку, она сорвалась, кинув буквально всё, что было у неё в Штатах — друзей, подработку, семью и брата — и уехала обратно в Италию.

Он, конечно, как мог, поддерживал контакт с Бьянкой, которая так и не дала внятного объяснения своему внезапному решению. Они болтали с ней по Скайпу и переписывались в Снэпчате, но учёба в колледже с каждым месяцем становилась всё сложнее, и в конце декабря своего первого года в качестве студента Перси обнаружил себя, окружённого кучей кривоватых конспектов, заряжённого тремя чашками кофе и отчаянного пытающегося справиться с паникой из-за надвигающихся семестровых экзаменов.

Ему было невероятно больно терять настолько близкого друга, но у него никогда не получалось поддерживать общение на расстоянии.

Ещё через два месяца они с Аннабет расстались.

Она всегда была рядом, всегда была его лучшим другом. Они буквально выросли вместе. Сколько бы Перси ни оглядывался назад, в самых ярких его воспоминаниях Аннабет всегда была рядом. Ему нравилось проводить с ней время, нравилось гулять, держаться за руку, может, даже целоваться. Но, на самом деле, он никогда этого не желал. Ему хватало настоящей крепкой дружбы; он готов был отпустить её, если бы она захотела завести отношения с кем-нибудь ещё.

Так и получилось. Они учились в довольно маленькой школе и дружили настолько долго, что не замечали никого, кроме друг друга, но, оказавшись в университетах и колледжах, расширили свой круг общения во много раз, продолжая при этом на постоянной основе общаться друг с другом. Особенно близкими друзьями они стали с канадцем Фрэнком Чжаном и Пайпер Маклин откуда-то с Запада. Пайпер и Джейсон начали встречаться практически в тот же день, когда Аннабет предложила Перси остаться друзьями. Он, ничуть не смущаясь, согласился, заверив её, что полностью понимает ситуацию и не собирается её ни в чём винить. Вскоре после этого она сблизилась с Лукой Кастелланом, и Перси в очередной раз удостоверился в том, что любит её от чистого сердца — как лучшего на свете друга и родную сестру.

Март выдался сырым и на удивление одиноким. Он определённо заслужил славу души компании в кампусе, ни на секунду не растеряв своей обаятельности и общительности, и продолжал каждый день общаться со своими друзьями, но у всех у них как-то неожиданно появился кто-то особенный — кроме него. Аннабет всё больше времени проводила с Лукой, Джейсон — с Пайпер, Гроувер — с Можжевелкой, Лео — с Калипсо, Рейчел нашла себе девушку, Рейна — парня, а Бьянка давно уже пропала с радаров. Даже неуклюжий, пухлый Фрэнк встречался с кем-то из другого университета, и Перси остался в полнейшем одиночестве. У него были поклонницы и поклонники, но никем из них он особо не интересовался. У него только что закончились отношения, которые длились два года, и он не спешил начинать новые.

В апреле университет проводил день открытых дверей — для тех, кто собирался поступать на следующий год и для тех, кто уже поступил, но ещё не выбрал, куда именно ему пойти.

К двум дня он успел провести аж целых три экскурсии чуть ли не по всему кампусу, причём один раз — для каких-то китайских туристов, которые вообще неизвестно что тут забыли. До конца мероприятия оставался всего полчаса, и после этого смог бы взять заслуженный отгул на целый день, чтобы закончить доклад по антропологии.

— Простите, сэр, не подскажете, где можно посмотреть на бассейн? — донёсся из-за спины смутно знакомый голос.

Перси развернулся и наткнулся на смешливый взгляд шоколадного цвета глаз.

— Нико, — выдохнул он.

Нико… изменился. Снова. Он вырос ещё на пару сантиметров, и теперь его макушка была примерно на уровне подбородка Перси; его причёска стала ещё непринуждённее, словно он только что выбрался из кровати; лицо его, бледное, с острым подбородком, окончательно утратило детские черты. Единственное, что не изменилось — чёрный цвет в выборе одежды.

— Перси, — ответил Нико, улыбаясь ему. Как же давно он не видел его улыбки. — Ты как?

— Справляюсь, — пожал плечами он, всё ещё оглядывая Нико с головы до ног, сам того не замечая. — А ты?

— Почти выпустился, — он наверняка заметил такое пристальное внимание, но, к счастью, не подал виду, — и даже не убил Доддз, как видишь. Поступил в несколько университетов, решил прийти сюда на день открытых дверей и почти сразу же наткнулся на тебя.

— Значит, тебе повезло, — ответил Перси с озорной ухмылкой. — Я определённо заслужил звание лучшего гида сегодняшнего дня.

— Тогда я рад, что не опоздал, — тем же тоном ответил ему Нико.

— Ну, вообще-то, ты почти опоздал, — Перси картинно посмотрел на часы на своей левой руке, — и у нас всего… двадцать минут. Но, так уж и быть, я проведу тебе персональную экскурсию. По старой памяти.

— Благодарю вас, мистер Джексон. Я всегда знал, что могу на вас положиться.

Внезапно Перси поймал себя на том, что он ерошит и без того взлохмаченные волосы и глупо лыбится.

Либо он не понимает, что происходит, либо он действительно только что флиртовал с Нико ди Анджело.

*

— И последний пункт в списке — общежития. Пять этажей, отдельные здания для парней и девчонок, душевые в каждой комнате, по прачечной на каждом этаже, господи, зачем я тебе это рассказываю, ты же живёшь в городе. Хотя я тоже живу в городе, но решил поселиться в общаге, потому что, ну, типа, знаешь, мама с Полом решили сделать мне сестричку, и я решил им не мешать.

За полчаса Перси показал Нико главный кампус, учебные классы, бассейн, спортивные залы, кафетерий, библиотеку и плазу. Он, если честно, болтал без умолку, а Нико всё больше улыбался, кивал и молчал, лишь изредка вставляя замечания.

Перси пытался не смотреть на него, потому что с каждым взглядом приходили непрошеные воспоминания — Нико с щенячьим восторгом показывает ему карточки из коллекции «Африканус Экстрим»; Нико сидит напротив него в Макдональдсе и с нетерпением распаковывает очередную игрушку из Хэппи Мила; Нико качает головой в ответ на предложение Джейсона сесть за их стол; Нико на психологии усердно строчит что-то в тетради… Нико признаётся ему.

Ему было очень интересно, что бы это могло значить.

Как бы то ни было, он старался не обращать на это внимания. Его СДВГ, отреагировав на неоднозначные и непонятные до конца эмоции, решило просто-напросто дать огромного пинка ему под задницу, и он не мог ничего поделать, продолжая отвлекаться на ненужные детали и активно жестикулировать.

Он. Нервничал. В присутствии. Нико.

— Мудрое решение, — абсолютно спокойно отреагировал Нико на его довольно бессвязную речь. — Как там живётся?

«Возьми себя в руки, чёрт возьми, Джексон».

— Если хочешь увидеть, то мы можем зайти.

— Правда? — искренне удивился Нико, на секунду снова превращаясь в одиннадцатилетнего мальчишку, которому разрешили погулять с крутыми друзьями старшей сестры.

— Конечно, — с готовностью ответил Перси, доставая из кармана джинсов карточку-пропуск.

В его комнате царил ни разу не творческий беспорядок, за который стало стыдно в ту самую секунду, когда Нико переступил порог. Перси на турборежиме запихнул в шкаф всё, что обнаружилось на стуле и кровати, и даже постарался прибраться на столе, выглядевшим так, словно там недавно прошёл дождь, целиком состоящий из бумаги и грязных кружек, но затем он наткнулся на откровенно насмешливый взгляд Нико, который уже удобно устроился на его кровати.

— Что? — спросил Перси, стараясь выглядеть обиженным, что, естественно, было невозможно — он просто физически не умел обижаться на близких ему людей. Он поставил стул поближе к кровати и сел на него, разводя ноги и опираясь на его спинку.

— Ничего, — покачал головой Нико, ни на секунду не пытаясь скрыть усмешку. — Ты совсем не изменился, Перси.

— Правда? Ни на день не повзрослел?

— Не-а. Я знаю, что это твоя натуральная среда обитания, Перси, так что не волнуйся. — Его взгляд неуловимо изменился, словно он на какую-то секунду смотрел прямо сквозь него, а затем снова заблуждал по комнате. — С кем ты живёшь?

— Ни с кем; мне повезло. Живу один в двухместной, но плачу всего лишь половину цены. — Внезапно Перси почувствовал, как к нему возвращается способность непринуждённо вести разговор, которая пропала без вести при загадочных обстоятельствах примерно сорок минут назад. Невероятное облегчение, если честно. — Ты так и не рассказал, как у тебя дела. Как школа? Хирон?

— Ничего кардинально нового не произошло, Перси, — Нико с удовлетворённым вздохом откинулся на его подушку и закрыл глаза. — Хирон всё так же толкает странные речи, Доддз всё так же всех раздражает, Тантал всё так же не запускает никого в кафетерий до третьей перемены. Только… без вас всех стало как-то… тише? Мистеру Ди больше некого обзывать Перри Джонсоном, никто больше не крадёт кексы из буфета прямо под носом Бекендорфа, а Тритон всё ещё оплакивает твою потерю. Говорит, что нам больше никогда не выиграть ни одного соревнования.

— Правда? Я писал ему, что присоединился к университетской команде по плаванию, но он мне так и не ответил.

— Ты же его знаешь, он даже с кнопочным телефоном не умеет обращаться. Лучше бы заглянул в школу и сказал ему.

В этих словах ему послышался прямой упрёк.

— Я хотел, — тоном побитого щенка сказал он. — Просто… Совсем не было времени.

Он знал, что это не оправдание. Он знал, что вполне мог заглянуть на вечер встречи выпускников в ноябре, как и просил Нико. Просто он — самовлюблённый чурбан.

— Я понимаю, — внезапно ответил Нико. — Мне тоже предстоит что-то подобное, да?

— Если выберешь этот университет. И после такой экскурсии — я обижусь, если ты этого не сделаешь, — Нико фыркнул, всё ещё держа глаза закрытыми. — Какие у тебя ещё варианты?

— Меня приняли сюда, в Бостон, ПеннСтейт, Чикаго и Лос-Анджелес, — ответил он так, словно это было плёвое дело.

— Воу, — только и смог выдавить Перси. — Это… очень круто.

Сам он едва сумел наскрести баллов по SAT, чтобы его, с учётом внешкольной и спортивной деятельности, приняли сюда.

— Я сузил выбор до Лос-Анджелеса и Нью-Йорка.

— Нравится Калифорния?

Всем нравилась Калифорния. Кроме Перси. Душой и телом он принадлежал Востоку.

— Не очень, — хмыкнул Нико. — Но Уилл едет туда.

Да, точно. Уилл Солас. Идеальный парень Нико. Его тип.

— И… в пользу чего склоняешься? — осторожно спросил он.

— Даже не знаю, — вздохнул Нико. — Здесь у меня будет полная стипендия, я ведь резидент штата. Там — даже половина обучения не покроется. Отец может заплатить, но… Я просто… Не знаю. Не могу. Мне ведь даже не нравится Лос-Анджелес.

Сердце у Перси внезапно забилось быстрее.

Ему правда было очень интересно, что именно с ним происходит.

— Да? — бездумно переспросил он, но уже через секунду опомнился. — То есть, в смысле, я понимаю. Мне тоже не нравится Калифорния: слишком жарко, слишком… медленно. Тут жизнь бьёт ключом и на самом деле есть зима. Там — только пальмы и пляж.

— Именно, — подтвердил Нико, открывая глаза и продолжая пялиться в потолок. — Но Уилл уже написал университету, что согласен начать обучение там. Он так радовался, когда узнал, что я тоже поступил. А я просто…

И тут Перси понял, почему сердце у него в груди бьётся так быстро и гулко.

Он понял, почему уже минут пять пялится на ноги Нико — худые, с острыми коленками, обтянутые не по сезону тонкими джинсами. Понял, почему ему кажется, что воздух в комнате сгущается с каждой секундой, и становится нечем дышать. Понял, почему он так разнервничался в его присутствии.

Нико был прав — он просто непроходимый болван.

И ещё ему очень, очень сильно хотелось его поцеловать.

Невинно, почти невесомо — просто прижаться губами к губам, вдохнуть запах волос, затем зарыться в них пальцами и лечь рядом, аккуратно прижав его к себе. Это всё, чего Перси хотел. Так мало и так много одновременно.

— Мне не хочется его терять, правда, — тихо сказал Нико. — Он важен для меня. Но я не знаю, стоит ли мне ради него жертвовать четырьмя годами, а может, и всей жизнью, живя в месте, которое я почти ненавижу.

Но он не был уверен, хочет ли этого Нико. Точнее — знал. У Нико был Уилл. Эти двое были созданы друг для друга — так говорил Джейсон? Солас и ди Анджело, свет и тьма, рука об руку, противоположности притягиваются и всё такое. Да и, в конце концов, тип Нико — это явно голубоглазые блондины, так? Сперва Грейс, теперь Солас.

Перси пять лет не замечал Нико, хотя он всегда был рядом. И он не имел никакого права думать о нём так сейчас.

— Что мне делать, Перси?

Он вздрогнул и сфокусировал взгляд. Нико смотрел прямо на него с таким потерянным выражением лица, что сердце в его груди просто сошло с ума.

— Нико, я… Просто… Сперва взвесь все за и против, посмотри, чего больше, а потом прислушайся к сердцу. — Отличный совет, Джексон. Если б только ты сам сейчас прислушался к сердцу. — Представь себя в Лос-Анджелесе и здесь. Что ты ценишь больше? Свой комфорт в этом городе, рядом с семьёй и друзьями, или свой комфорт рядом с ним? Где ты будешь чувствовать себя счастливее?

Он честно старался звучать как можно объективнее.

— Вау, — Нико медленно сел в кровати и потёр глаза. Перси попытался не заострять внимание на том, как восхитительно мило он при этом выглядит. — Даже не знал, что ты способен на такие умные мысли.

— Эй!

— Я не всерьёз! — Нико шутливо поднял руки вверх. Затем он свесил ноги с кровати и потянулся, как кот на солнце. — Который час?

— Полчетвёртого, — отрапортовал Перси. — Останешься ещё на полчаса? Можем сходить в кофейню за углом.

Какую-то секунду Нико с непонятным выражением смотрел прямо ему в глаза, а затем отвёл взгляд.

— Прости, не выйдет. Пообещал в четыре встретиться с Уиллом.

— А, — как всегда, проявил свой дар красноречия Перси. — Хорошо. Понятно.

— Кстати. Бьянка просила передать привет и сказать, чтоб ты ей позвонил.

— О. А. Да. Конечно. Как она?

— Отлично, думаю. Устроилась на временную работу на прошлой неделе. Она скучает по вам всем.

— Мы тоже, — честно ответил Перси. — Просто… Это сложно — поддерживать общение на расстоянии. Особенно мне.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Нико. — Я тебя знаю. Ты полный придурок, но ради друзей сделаешь всё, что угодно.

— Это комплимент или оскорбление?

— Зависит от тебя.

Нико улыбнулся ему. Перси определённо настораживало, что эта улыбка так легко сводит его с ума.

— Я передам остальным, что ты заходил. Надеюсь, увидим тебя здесь в следующем году.

— Я тоже, — Нико наконец встал с кровати. — У вас классные комнаты. И студенты… заслуживающие внимания.

— А это разрешаешь засчитать за комплимент?

— Валяй.

А ещё ему определённо нравилось, как развивались события.

Перси даже не спрашивал, проводить ли его. Его руки и ноги, как всегда, всё решили за него.

Когда они ждали лифт, и Нико бездумно смотрел на кнопку вызова, а Перси — на его профиль, он внезапно сказал:

— Мне жаль, что у вас так вышло с Аннабет, — и в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд добавил, — Джейсон рассказал. Мы иногда видимся.

Подавив совсем уже неуместный укол ревности, Перси отмахнулся:

— Всё нормально. Мы обговорили всё и вместе приняли решение.

— Правда? — поднял брови Нико. — Это… круто. Очень круто. Так… по-взрослому.

— Не ожидал от меня? — ухмыльнулся Перси.

— Почему? — серьёзно ответил он. — Тебе уже девятнадцать.

Створки лифта слева от них отворились с отвратительным металлическим лязгом. Перси, хоть и стоял ближе, сперва пропустил внутрь Нико.

— А как же «Ты ведёшь себя, как ребёнок»? — напомнил он уже внутри.

Он честно не знал, какой реакции ожидал. Нико притих и уставился в пол.

Как только он открыл рот, чтобы извиниться, Нико пробормотал:

— Перси?

— Да?

Лифт тихо шумел; цифры на табло медленно ползли вниз.

— Ты придёшь ко мне на выпускной?

Конечно. Естественно. Без всяких сомнений.

— Да, — даже не задумываясь, выпалил он. — С удовольствием.

Нико взглянул на него исподлобья.

— Ты сегодня точно ничего не употреблял?

— Чашка кофе с утра?

— Тебя словно пчела в задницу укусила.

— Я всегда такой, если ты не заметил.

«Это всё ты». Хотел бы он это сказать.

— Верю, — после небольшой паузы, во время которой он всё так же внимательно рассматривал его исподлобья, ответил Нико.

— Когда он будет?

— Девятнадцатого мая, пять часов вечера.

— Это суббота? В понедельник будет экзамен по биологии. Чёрт… Но я приду. Обязательно.

Лифт сообщил им о прибытии на первый этаж.

Они вышли из общежития вместе, но Нико остановился на верхней ступеньке.

— Дальше я сам, — мягко, но уверенно сказал он. Перси решил уступить и не спорить.

Может, его собирался встретить Уилл.

— Мне придётся арендовать смокинг ещё раз?

— Думаю, ты и так будешь выглядеть прекрасно.

Ладно, если он ещё раз так беззаботно одарит его комплиментом, то Перси за себя не ручался.

— Пока, Перси. Спасибо.

Он самыми кончиками пальцев дотронулся до его плеча и, не дожидаясь ответа, заспешил вниз по ступеням, даже не оглянувшись.

Там, где он коснулся его тела через ткань куртки, кожа горела огнём тысячи солнц.

Всего за два часа Перси Джексон потерял разум.

*

Смотря из темноты, как Уилл и Нико в обнимку кружатся почти в самой середине школьного спортзала, освещённого всего двумя или тремя лампами, под «Careless Whisper» Джорджа Майкла, Перси впервые в жизни прислушивался к словам и понимал, что это определённо _их_ песня.

И всё же он до боли в дёснах стискивал челюсть, потому что она с такой же вероятностью могла бы быть только их с Нико.

Главная вечеринка давно закончилась, и в самом спортзале оставалось совсем немного ребят — в основном парочек, точно так же кружившихся в тусклом свете под главный хит восьмидесятых. Остальные, а с ними и Рейчел, решившая пойти на выпускной бал вместе с ним, вышли на улицу — должно быть, курить, а может, просто погулять, хрен их разберёт. Перси остался здесь. Остался сидеть, прислонившись к холодной стене, и смотреть.

Должно быть, так чувствовал себя Нико, когда смотрел на него с Аннабет, или с Рейчел, или с Рейной, или с кем угодно. Обречённый наблюдать, но так и не решившийся подойти поближе.

Это Перси должен был пригласить его на этот танец. Он положил бы ладони ему на бёдра, а Нико обнял бы его за плечи и спрятал лицо в изгибе его шеи. Они прижались бы друг к другу и медленно-медленно кружились совсем не в такт музыке, но ведь так и задумано.

Потому что, возможно, скоро Нико покинет вовсе не Уилла, а именно его. Возможно, это был бы их первый и последний танец, шанс на который он уже упустил.

Перси смотрел и смотрел, не отрываясь, не моргая, стеклянным взглядом. Уилл поглаживал Нико по спине, что-то шептал ему на ухо, и Перси знал, что именно.

Я тебя люблю.

Я тебя люблю.

Я тебя люблю.

Перси думал, что так нечестно. Перси знал, что он сам виноват.

Они ещё долго стояли так, даже после того, как песня закончилась, прижимаясь друг к другу изо всех сил. Когда Нико наконец поднял заплаканное, покрасневшее лицо, Уилл мягко взял его за руку, что-то прошептал и повёл его к выходу из зала.

Но, возможно, Уилл, а не Перси, заслужил этот танец. Уилл, а не Перси.

*

Они встретились снова в первый день обучения Нико в университете.

— Я сказал ему, в чём дело, и мы это обсудили, — Нико, сложив руки в замок, растирал переплетённые пальцы. Они сидели за длинным столом искусственного дерева на университетской плазе, прямо под сенью огромного гинкго. Почти вся их компания, кроме Фрэнка и Луки, была в сборе; Джейсон представил Нико с Пайпер друг другу и немного поболтал с ним о Бьянке и университетской жизни.

В общем и целом, никто даже не заинтересовался Нико; все они, собиравшиеся время от времени только потому, что это стало привычкой, давно уже разбилась на маленькие группки, а то и вовсе на пары. Перси понимал, что это — вина их всех и каждого по отдельности, но не собирался поднимать эту тему. Хотя бы потому, что это означало, что внимание Нико теперь безраздельно принадлежит ему.

Перси аккуратно подбирал слова, стараясь не сболтнуть лишнего и не выдать того, насколько он счастлив, что Нико здесь, с ним, и он может протянуть руку и накрыть его ладонь, или наклониться и поцеловать его в макушку, или просто смотреть на него и видеть его улыбку. Что он не в трёх тысячах миль западнее, с Соласом, которой точно сделал бы что-то из вышеперечисленного — а может, и всё вместе.

Но он так и не научился правильно обращаться со словами, даже после того, как написал двадцатистраничный реферат по океанографии, и поэтому сказал так, как есть:

— Может, это прозвучит эгоистично, но я… рад, что ты здесь.

Он никогда раньше не замечал, насколько похожи Бьянка и Нико; у них у обоих был просто удивительный цвет глаз. Почти что медовый — на свету, карий с красноватым оттенком — в сумерках, и близкий к угольно-чёрному — в темноте.

— Я тоже рад, Перси, — его лицо снова приняло это не до конца понятное, слегка задумчивое выражение.

Перси думал, что лучше бы он вообще никогда не встречал Бьянку ди Анджело.

*

Он никогда не испытывал столько сильных, чистых и сложных эмоций одновременно.

Но, наверное, это было к лучшему. Потому что он учился.

Он учился замечать маленькие детали. Как Нико хмурился и чуть прикусывал верхнюю губу, когда что-то быстро писал в своём ежедневнике. Как он зарывался пальцами в свои свалявшиеся кудряшки, откидывался на спинку стула и зевал, очаровательно высовывая кончик языка. Как он всегда выдерживал зрительный контакт, словно принимая вызов, и никогда не отводил взгляд первым. Как он забирался с ногами на кровать в его комнате, скрещивал ноги и сверху клал подушку, когда они устраивали свой еженедельный просмотр фильмов с огромными банками мороженого из магазина на углу.

Он учился ценить своё чувство, его глубину и неизведанность, и не требовать ничего от Нико взамен. Поначалу это было сложно: почти что каждую секунду он хотел положить руку ему на плечо, или обнять за шею, или поцеловать. Последнее — больше и чаще всего. Но, постепенно, он научился сдерживаться и не думать об этом постоянно. Он стал именно тем, кем был Нико, — и был вовсе не против. Ему хватало того, что Нико разрешал себя любить, разрешал видеть себя каждый день, разрешал класть свою голову ему на колени и осторожно перебирать свои волосы, пока они оба смотрели в экран ноутбука.

Он учился быть человеком.

Нико приходил к нему в общежитие, в одно из университетских кафе, где Перси работал на полставки, и на его тренировки по плаванию. Он ни единым словом не намекал на то, что хочет от Перси чего-то; инициатором всегда выступал Перси, и тот даже не собирался противиться. Он радовался, как ребёнок, каждый раз, когда видел Нико, сидящего на его кровати, за дальним столиком в углу или на трибуне в спортивном комплексе. Это было похоже на наркотик, мгновенную дозу серотонина, и Перси с готовностью подписался на смерть от передозировки.

— Почему ты ничего не сделаешь? — спросила его однажды Аннабет, когда они одним октябрьским днём допоздна задержались в библиотеке, готовясь к тесту по обязательной для всех математике.

— Ты о чём? — не особо вникая, переспросил Перси. Он всё никак не мог справиться с простейшими пределами, суть которых Аннабет растолковывала ему, по меньшей мере, семь раз за эти несколько часов.

— О тебе и Нико, — ответила она. Пределы тут же вылетели у него из головы.

— А что со мной и Нико?

— Он тебе нравится. Ты ему нравишься, — произнесла она так, словно это было нечто само собой разумеющееся. — Почему ты ничего не сделаешь?

Перси несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, как рыба, которую выбросили на берег и оставили умирать.

— Я…

Как он мог объяснить Аннабет, почему?

Потому что он научился довольствоваться настолько малым, что не ощущал потребности в чём-то большем.

Он уже сходил с ума всего лишь от этих робких, незаметных ухаживаний. От этого эфемерного чувства близости и доверия, возникшего между ними.

Конечно, безусловно, он хотел бы называть Нико своим парнем, держать его за руку и, — его сердце на мгновение пропустило удар, — целовать, но…

— Только если он захочет этого сам, — вслух закончил Перси. — Если я наверняка буду знать, что он этого хочет.

— Он никогда не сделает первый шаг, — покачала головой Аннабет. — Его должен сделать ты.

— Но если он не чувствует того же, и я его спугну, и он…

— Слушай, Рыбьи ты Мозги, — перебила его Аннабет, — он был влюблён в тебя с одиннадцати лет, сам признался тебе в этом, а потом _бросил своего парня_ ради тебя. Этого тебе не достаточно?

— Он не бросал Уилла ради меня! — горячо запротестовал Перси. — Он остался в Нью-Йорке, потому что ненавидит Калифорнию, и ему нравится этот город…

— Особенно потому, что в нём живёшь ты.

— Аннабет…

— Перси, — она дотронулась до его ладони, — посмотри на меня. — Он поднял глаза. — Просто сделай это. Если он скажет «нет», то ничего страшного не произойдёт. Он достаточно умён для того, чтобы не прекращать из-за этого общение.

Твёрдый и уверенный взгляд её лучисто-серых глаз, как всегда, завораживал его.

Он хотел этого. Очень, очень хотел.

— Хорошо, — его голос дрогнул. — Я… над этим подумаю.

Она улыбнулась ему и не стала настаивать на продолжении разговора.

Он так любил Аннабет Чейз.

*

Была середина ноября, когда он наконец решил последовать её по-дружески настоятельному совету.

Ближе к концу первого семестра Нико, по причине резко поползшего вверх количества дедлайнов, перестал исправно появляться на каждой его тренировке и даже пару раз пропустил их еженедельные полувстречи-полусвидания (с похолоданием они плавно перешли с мороженого на пиццу). Но сегодня, впервые за две недели, Нико пообещал прийти к концу тренировки, дойти с ним до общежития и посмотреть «Криминальное чтиво», и поэтому, едва завидев его тёмную макушку на трибуне, от которой его до этого так настойчиво отвлекал тренер Хедж, Перси на всех парах поспешил в раздевалку.

Когда он выскочил на улицу, его волосы всё ещё были немного влажными, но хотя бы не воняли хлоркой — Перси специально в этом убедился.

— Как жизнь, коротышка? — Нико, ждавший его у центрального входа с тонкой сигаретой в руках, обернулся к нему и тут же закатил глаза.

— Надень шапку, — первым делом заявил он. На улице было промозгло: градусов десять максимум, и солнце едва-едва село за горизонт.

— Мне и так нормально, — отмахнулся Перси.

— Нет, надень, — Нико кинул сигарету на асфальт, затоптал её, снял свою собственную вязаную бини и протянул её Перси.

— Сам надень, — только фыркнул он в ответ.

Когда Нико хитро улыбнулся и встал на носочки, пытаясь самостоятельно натянуть шапку на его макушку, — именно так, как он сказал, — он не сделал шаг назад и не расхохотался, как обычно. Вместо этого он мягко взял Нико за запястья, останавливая его.

Нико глядел прямо ему в глаза с тем самым выражением лица, которое он всё никак не мог расшифровать. Он не выглядел удивлённым — скорее, застывшим в ожидании.

— Скажи-мне-прямо-сейчас-если-ты-этого-не-хочешь-потому-что-я-собираюсь…

Нико только растянул губы в ухмылке и сам потянулся к нему навстречу.

Тебя поцеловать.

Перси мог поклясться, что никогда еще горький привкус сигарет не казался ему настолько сладким.

Это было всего лишь невесомое прикосновение губами к губам, но сердце у него в груди билось настолько громко и гулко, что, казалось, там кто-то танцует пляски под бубен; когда Нико, спустя жалкие несколько секунд, медленно отстранился, смотря на него затуманенным взглядом, он резко втянул воздух через нос и обхватил его за бёдра, с лёгкостью отрывая от земли и начиная кружить.

— Эй! Эй! — он тут же засучил ногами в воздухе, но не сделал попытки вырваться из его рук, а только захихикал. — Поставь меня. — Перси, улыбаясь, как полный придурок, только покачал головой и снова чмокнул в его губы. — Перси, мы сейчас упадём.

— Я тебя поймаю, — бездумно ответил Перси, не в силах сосредоточиться ни на чём, кроме его лица.

— Мы оба упадём, придурок.

Перси и сам был бы вовсе не против повалить его на землю, но здравый смысл, неожиданно подавший голос из каких-то глубин его сознания, подсказал ему, что для этого у них есть отдельная комната и целый вечер.

Едва оказавшись на земле, Нико поднял каким-то образом упавшую на тротуар шапку и аккуратно её отряхнул.

— Я правда думал, что ты никогда этого не сделаешь.

В его глазах плясали маленькие чёртики, прямо как у Бьянки, когда она предлагала ему очередную сумасшедшую авантюру.

— Правда? — он одним рывком притянул Нико к себе и тут же зарылся носом в волосы на его макушке — так, как мечтал уже целых полгода. Нико, уткнувшийся в его грудь, промямлил что-то невнятное. — Если ты сейчас ответил «да», то ты ещё пожалеешь, ди Анджело.

Нико снова поднял на него глаза.

— Ты всегда был таким придурком, Перси.

Он честно задумался над остроумным ответом, но сдался уже через несколько секунд и вместо этого признался:

— Я знаю.

Возможно, встреча с Бьянкой была самым важным событием в его жизни — потому что именно так ему выпал шанс полюбить Нико ди Анджело.


End file.
